


Psychiatric

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Love/Hate Relationship, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Psychiatric Doctor and Patient, Psychological, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The doctor at the mental institution you were forced in to had became obsessed with you ever since he first laid eyes you on the day you were admitted to the institution...He was obsessed to the point you were trapped inside your room with him during a bad thunder storm with no one to help you escape him...How does it all end for you?





	1. Thunderstorm

One day you woke up inside your room and went to your parents' bedroom to find that they had been murder. However that wasn't the worse part. When you peered down at yourself you found that your white nightgown was covered in blood as you stood over there dead bodies.

Your heart sunk in to your chest. You had killed your parents in your sleep or so you thought. You screamed and cried so loud and harshly that you didn't hear as the police entered your parents' bedroom. You continued to cry as the police grasped both of you wrists lifting up you and away from the scene before you.

Not long before that a judge sentenced you to spend the rest of your life in a mental institution because your lawyer gave the pee of insanity. The judge agreed to it because you showed the signs of insanity. You never spoke when spoken to, you always talked to your dead parents randomly as if they were still alive, that was enough for the judge to think you murdered your parents, and that you were insane.

Now you sat inside your permanent patient room living day to day in the nightmare of your parents' dead bodies. Tonight there was a thunder storm and you were horridly afraid of them. That was one of the reasons why you stayed inside your parents bedroom on nights like this one. You hated when the weather became like that.

Sighing inwardly in fear you tried not to look out the small window inside the room. Grabbing your thin white pillow from the head of the twin bed you called your own, you placed it in front of your face so you can scream in to every time thunder would sound. The door to your patient room opened and then closed as your face rests on your thin pillow.

The doctor at the mental institution you were forced in to had became obsessed with you ever since he first laid eyes on you the day you were admitted to the institution. He was obsessed to the point you were trapped inside your room with him during a bad thunder storm with no one to help escape him.

Lifting up your head you noticed as Dr. Kim stood by your door darkly peering at you. You didn't know what his motives were- the other doctors, nurses, the people who worked there were gone for the weekend. Some of the other patients were transferred to other mental hospitals for different reasons. Only you and a few others were not permitted to be place anywhere esle.

"Ms. Ho, you are mine now..." was all the doctor said before locking the door to your room and a taking few steps closer to your bed.

Fear was killing your resolve as you thought of how to fight him off and face your fear of thunderstorms. You grabbed your legs to your chest wrapping your arms securely around them praying to God that you made it out of the room in one piece and alive.

As your doctor, Dr. Kim suspected he now knew more about you than you knew about yourself. He most importantly knew that you did not murder your own parents. You were much too sweet of a girl to do that- no- he had done it himself. The moment he first saw you at his parents' dinner party he knew that he had to obtain you.

You didn't remember him but he remembered you. How could forget the perfect being that are. You were so innocent that night- almost too afraid to talk with anyone so he watched you from the shadows.

He had been watching you for a long while now. And when he murdered your parents that night he had been trying to get them out of the way so he could have you. But the assholes at the police department took you in as the main suspect ruining his chances of obtaining you.

He thought his plan had been foiled by a bunch of idiots who didn't know how to investigate or do their jobs right. He almost went out again to murder another girl's parents to prove your innocence until you were sent to his institution as punishment for a crime you didn't commit. That is when he knew he'd have you to himself eventually. So he just had to wait for a while and tonight was that night.

No longer would he have to wait to have what he so desperately craved for- you were his and no one was going to ever change his mind about that- not even you. The idea of taking you made his maleness swell inside his doctor's coveralls. It wouldn't be long now. One hand encircled the back of your neck causing you to struggle against him, "Stop struggling! It will get you nowhere, Luv. As I've already stated you are mine Ms. Ho."

In the close confines struggling ceased- the thunderstorm long forgotten now. He dragged you toward him by the hips until your legs hung over the small bed, not quite touching the ground. He used his other hand to grip the bow-tie of your nightgown instantly pulling it apart. Next he ripped the front of your nightgown open revealing your soft milky flesh. Panic once again flashed in your teary eyes as he pulled it down and off you, tossing it aside.

Your bra and panties quickly followed behind it as he marveled at how white your skin was. You were smart enough to realize the implications. He released your neck bringing you closer to him by your petite waste. He roughly brought your lips to his kissing you breathlessly as his fingers slid in between your legs to play with your untouched sex. You trembled against him as he played with your throbbing clit. No man had ever touched you before and he relished in that knowledge. You were his and no one else's.

He pulled away from you to remove his own clothes before began moving down the length of your body, he forced your legs apart as he began to stroke and caress your womanhood. Soon he began to lick it. At first you refused to move to give in to what he wanted but soon you couldn't take it anymore and began to shudder and whimper underneath his tongue.

He lapped and sucked your clit, his maleness hardening at the moans you made. He felt you quiver realizing that you were coming for the first time in your life and stopped what he had been doing to you. It was too much for him; he had to have you or he'd go insane from his want and need.

When he was sure you were well lubricated he pressed his maleness against your virgin womanhood grabbing you by your hips as he humped forward, ramming his hardness deep inside you with a hard swift stroke. A muffled scream told him that he had hurt you deep but nonetheless he fucked you hard until the screaming subsided in to an occasional stifled moan.

You felt your virgin blood slowly leaking out of you as he thrusts faster and harder. He thrived off every sound you made until he came inside you with one last vicious thrust that wrung a cry of pain from your smooth parted lips. And you came shortly after that.

He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily and rest for a moment before standing up. He gathered his belongings from the floor hurriedly dressing in front of you not caring as you looked away from his nakedness. He bent down once dressed and kissed your flushed face, "Now you are mine forever- I have to go now Luv, however I will return to you tomorrow night- there will be many nights like this between us- you can at least say thank you to me for killing your parents- no tongue- well I'll just have to rectify that tomorrow night, won't I?" 

Your eyes widen in shock at his last words before you turned your head and watched as he walked up to the door, unlocked it, and left the room. Tears rocked through you as you realized you were never going to be free of him... the man that ruined you life...


	2. Torment

_ -Three weeks later- _

Night was fast approaching and you were terrified crying silent tears. You were nightmares of what had happened to you ever since that night patients were being moved to different institutions. You sat up in bed bringing your knees to your chest placing your head against them.

You had been locked in a room for weeks on end with no way to escape. You hadn't seen Dr. Kim in what seemed like ages since the weekend he took it upon himself to destroy what was left of you physically and mentally. You still couldn't wrap your head around the fact that he had murdered your innocent parents' just to get to you.

You weren't sure of what he was planning at the moment but you knew that it was not going to end well for you on your end of the situation. You prayed every before you closed your eyes to sleep that the nightmares would go away and leave you alone forever. However nothing seemed to work.

Not that you were losing faith in the great father above, it was just that you were letting your fears get the best of you and you didn't like it one bit. Before your parents' unforturnate end you had been a in an sort of normal mood. No, life at home was never perfect nevertheless it had been a home with two loving living breathing parents.

You glanced outside the window peering at the stars. Even during your trial when they were trying come up with your virdict of whether you were just insane or guilty you had never felt this must fear inside of your heart. The only good thing out of this whole situation was that if you did what your doctors wanted you would be released a free woman and the murders parents would never go on your record.

The real reason behind their thoughts of you murdering your parents was utterly rediculous. Especially for the simple fact that you had never even entered their room that night in the first place. They had suspected you because of your parents' blood being on your nightgown.

However now that you thought about it, you released that Dr Kim had probably came inside you bedroom to see after he had done the deed. Hints the blood being placed upon your nightgown. It was the only explanation that made since to you.

He had to have come there and hugged while you slept or waist kissed you. You cringed at the thought of him touching you. Sure, he was a very handsome man coming a very well respected and rich family no less but what he had done was completely wrong and insane.

He should be the one inside the place he had gotten you trapped in to. Yet he was a doctor here. Who allowed that freak to be a doctor, you will never know. No one knows how he really is, how crazy he could get but you had a feeling that you would soon even if you didn't want too.

You were determined to do what the sick bastard asked of you if that meant you could someday escape him. You didn't notice as the door to the room open or a nurse with a bag in her right hand entered you just continued to stare out the window in deep thought. That is until your worse nightmare came back to hunt you in real life the utter of his huskily raspy voice.

"Make sure you dress her up nice. I want her to look like the perfect 'unbreakable' doll, Nurse Jung." Dr. Kim ordered her around as she walked up to you grabbing your hand gently helping you from the bed. You cringed inwardly at the word unbreakable.

You knew why he had said unbreakable to the nurse. She may have not noticed it but you did. It was a warning, warning that if you didn't comply with his commands he would hurt you. You stood up allowing her to help you undress watching Dr. Kim's eyes scan the length of your exposed body before he turned on his heels and left the room.

"Do you hear that, you're going to look like pretty doll." Nurse Jung smiled at you removing whatever garment was inside the bag.

"Why?" was you asked furrowing your eyebrows in confusion. You had this feeling deep down that Dr. Kim was behind as this. You knew it.

"Didn't Dr. Kim or Dr. Do tell you?" Nurse Jung asked in reply. When you didn't answer her back she knew better than to spill a word of what was going on.

Dr. Do Kyung Soo was your rehabilitation doctor while Dr. Kim Jong In was your psychological doctor. What great pair they were when Dr. Kim was really doing his job he was an amazing doctor. You just didn't understand why when it came to you he would morph in to a complete monster.

Nurse continued to help you dress in silence. She fixed up your hair in a simple up do putting a little bit of gloss your lips to finish the look. You felt weird as if she was prettying you up for your very first date or something. Mixed feelings entered your heart again along with the taste of fear. You fear what was to come, all of this had to have a downside. You just knew it.

When she was done she allowed you to see your reflection in the mirror. You wore a simple rose-pink dress that stopped at your knees along with matching sandals since it was spring and it complimented the weather perfectly. To you looked okay in the dress.

You fiddled around with the hem still terrified of what was really happening. Nurse Jung lead you out of the room once you were done assessing your appearence. You stood with her at the front desk as she talked with Nurse Hwang who was stationed there.

In the corner you could see Dr. Do chatting with some guy or more like arguing with some guy. The man was wearing a black fitted t-shirt, faded blue jeans with black sneekers upon his feet ad he had a black leather jacket resting on his left arm. He had his back facing you but looking at him you knew who he was. Dr. Kim.

Your eyes widden in shock as he turned his head in your direction finally spotting you. His eyes were cold as they peered at you or more like through your soul. You could tell that Dr. Do had made him pissed off with whatever he had said to him and he was going to take everything out on you. There was no denying that truth...


	3. Reverence

The drive to a unknown distination was a very rainy one. You sat inside Dr. Kim's car immersed in silence waiting for the bomb he was to explode. You watched in sorrow as the rain poured down the feeling buried inside your aching fearful heart. You didn't how they were able to release you in to the care of such a horrible man.

Sure, he was inhumanly handsome in features nonetheless that did not change how evil he really was beneath his handsome facade. He was an obsessed killer in your eyes... an man who only wanted what he thought was meant for him and no one else...

You shivered at the thought of him unleashing his anger with Dr. Do out on you. It may be a terrible thing to think about but you'd rather be sexually hurt by him then physically tormented by his hands. Any other fate would be so sweet. After a while of driving the car suddenly stopped in front of huge gates outside a beautiful landscape with a mansion beyond it.

Dr. Kim's were all over you as you spied the place with eyes filled of wonder. Yes, he was upset with Dr. Do prying in to his personal matters but he would never take that out on you. He promised himself to only allow your faults to fall yours shoulders and no one elses.

He smirked seeing your gaze fall upon him with your cheeks creasing red with the embarassment of being caught by his mocking stare. You were so beautiful to him that he didn't want anyone else to have you. Raping you had offically marked as his property. It hurt him deep inside to do it but it had to be done in his eyes. You were his whether you desired it for yourself or not.

It was a wonder that he parents had your case reopened at all. They had managed to get private detectives to find out that you were not the one to murder your own parents. And Dr Kim personally went through the trouble to keep them finding out that he was the one to do.

It was easy finding a man already wanted for the crime of murder make him confuse on camera to the crime before forcing him to commit forced suicide. It was all in the grand scheme of things. The plan to make you forever his. Luckily they had believed it as for the man described the murders to the last detail.

It didn't take long for the courts to remove the case from your name permanently. You were a free woman but you didn't know it yet. The only reason you were with Dr. Kim now was because his parents wanted to watch over you and help you heal from the traumatic events in a place almost like home for you. Your parents were close friends of theirs after all and they wanted to do right by them as their friends.

You looked away from when he reached over you grabbing his jacket that was on the floor in front of your feet to take out his key card. Leaning out of the car window he slid it in to the slot made for it dailing in a code of numbers before the gate opened up for his car. He pulled away from the window reaching back over you to place the key card back in to his jacket pocket.

Your breath caught inside your throat as you studied the muscles of his tight arms. You could perfectly remember how they held you when he stole your womanhood away from you. You blushed a light pink just by the thought of it. You didn't understand what was happening to you. Why was your heart beating so fast inside of your chest at the almost contact of skin with your rapist? What was wrong with you?

He drove through the gates heading to his parking spot. He got out of the car not caring that he was becoming wet from the rain walking over to your side to open the door for you. Once he let you inside the mansion you chose that moment to runaway from him in the rain barely seeing where you were even going. You went down different hallways trying to find an unlocked door until one opened for you.

It was a enormous bedroom painted sky blue in color. There was a bed that appeared to be king-sized in the middle of the bedroom. You hadn't realized you was running until you sat down upon it. Crawling to the center of the bed you laid down to rest as the tears welled in your eyes. Slowly drowiness overtook you and you feel asleep too tired to resists. You just prayed to God that he wouldn't find you in his own mansion.

Dr. Kim followed behind you in dark laughter entering the same bedroom you had. You glanced at the bed seeing you already asleep. He thought that it was funny how you tried to escape from him in his own home. He walked up to the bed gently picking up one foot at a time to remove your shoes from your feet afterwards picking up your lower half sliding it beneath the duvet.

He carefully tucked you in leaning down to kiss your forehead. Standing up straight once more he studied your beautiful features while you continued to sleep. One day you'd be comfortable enough around him... one day...

Smiling at you, he turned away from the bed leaving the bedroom entirely. He stood outside the room door shutting it quietly behind him. Taking out his phne he dailed his parents' number but they didn't answer.

His father had taken his mother on a two mounth cruise around the world and would not be back until then. He left them a quick message telling them that of your arrival before heading off to his bedroom. He prepared himself for as wellgoing in to his bathroom to wash.

Morning sunlight blinded you as you woke up in bed. You did not remember where you were at first until you peered around the bedroom. All of your thoughts were intertwined and merged. You could barely focus to get your mind completely grounded.

A maid entered the room placing a food tray with breakfast on it in front of you over your lap after you sat up. The maid then made her way to the window opening the blinds farther to let more sunlight in to the room. You stared at her in shock watching her stand there in near the window.

Moving the tray aside you got off the bed on unsteady feet heading to the door with the maid's eyes following your every move in obedient silence. Slowly with shaking hands you opened the door taking a peek outside before really leaving the safety of the room. You didn't know where you were heading.

All you knew was that you had to keep walking. You had to get out of there. Everything was terribly wrong. Everything shifted in shape around you becoming shapes in a mixed up puzzle. You began to increase your walking speed in fear until you were almost out of breath.


	4. Defenseless

There was no place to escape to. You were on his land at his home. You were trapped.

You fell to the ground breaking down in tears trying to get your breath back in order. You had no home to return to. He had made sure of that. He was now your only family... your only home of living...

Dr. Kim stood in front of you with an outstretched hand waiting for you to place yours in it. You glanced up at him, fear aching within your fast beating heart. You stood up listening to what he had to say,"Come back inside with me, Eunji..."

You didn't say anything when he picked you and carried you back inside the mansion. He took you back to your bedroom tossing you down upon the bed. You watched as he retrieved something from beneath the bed before he leaned over you. He then cuffed both of your wrists to the bars of the bed with strong leather made bindings.

Moving from over your body slowly, he reached a hand out to gently caress your face. At his tpuch, you shivered with disgust turning your head away from him. You despised him. Hated what he had become. A monster. A creature unrecognized by human eyes. Your eyes. Who was this man that was supposed to be a doctor who helped others as crazy a himself? That question altogether, you could not acquire an answer to no matter how hard you thought on it.

"You know, Eunji, that I did not want to do this to you but you left me with no other choice. Did you not?" Dr. Kim stated moving his hands down the length of your body as he spoke.

He loved how your body still reacted to his own even after merging them together only once. He desired to merge them once again, yet at the same time he wanted to wait until the very moment when you would completely give in to him. Yes, he knows that it will take some time for you to get to that level of mind break but he's willing to wait. Once your mind is broken, you will be his personal patient for always.

"Keeping me here, locking me away, tying me up, that's all your own choice, Dr. Kim. Not mine. Never mine. Mine will forever be to try and escape you every chance I get." you hissed back him with a scowl, voice full of venom and pure hatred for the completely insane man.

"Is that so? I really wish that you wouldn't confine yourself to this bedroom and this bed. It does you no justice to be locked up like this, Eunji." Dr. Kim grimaced as he removed his roaming hands from off your body. He walked back towards the room door before he said another word again, "If you want out, you only need to say the words, until then have a good morning, my love."

After that was all said, he left the bedroom and you began to solemnly cry at his leave struggling to free yourself of your bindings. Nonetheless, it was useless to try and do so anyways. He had made the bindings almost impossible for you to escape from.

You sunk back on the bed in defeat mauling over your unfortunate situation in your head. Tears fell down from the corners of your eyes and down the sides of your face with your silent weeping. You had to figure out a way to get Dr. Kim at his own plan. So if you gave in to what he wanted for a little while then so be it. You only had to bide your time until you had an absolute escape plan conducted for yourself. You decided to act on your plan the very next day when he return to you in the morning before you fell asleep.

Dr. Kim sent a maid to bring you something to eat since you did not eat anything earlier. She found you asleep so she walked up to the nightstand next to the bed. She placed the tray down before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Dr. Kim entered bedroom walking up to the bed. He bent over you in order to untie both of your wrists. Afterwards he left the room with you unaware of his appearance. He stood at the door for a second longer before he he took the room's key and actually locked it then he left.

A few hours later you woke to find your bindings gone and a tray of food on the nightstand. You climbed off the bed walking up to the door testibg the knob with an outstretched hand. You won't in the least bit surprised to find that he had actually locked the door on you. Yet you still sulked making your way back over to the bed. You got back on it immersing your body beneath the safety and warmth of the blanket resting on it before drifting off back to sleep too annoyed to care about food.

By the next morning the tray of food had still gone untouched. You woke to find Dr. Kim staring at you as stood next to the bedroom door. Sitting up in bed, you almost glared at him but remembering your need for escape you have him a blank facial expression.

"Are you-" Dr. Kim started to speak but you cut him off already knowing what he was about to ask you.

"I'll do as you command." you uttered liking the shocked expression reading clear across his handsome face. You inwardly laughed. He mostly thought that you'd quarrel with him once more. He had completely caught him off guard and that was a good thing.

"Good. I'll send a maid with your clothes for today. Take a shower then get yourself prepared. My parents want to see you." Dr. Kim replied back after he'd gathered his wits back about him.

"Dr. Kim..." you whispered softly, a smirk playing beneath your lips as the elder fell right in to your hands like a lamb to the slaughterhouse.

"Yes, Eunji?" Dr. Kim said quizzically falling perfectly for your act.

"Thank you for trying to help me and I'm sorry for being such a hard head to you all this time." you murmured falsely apologizes to him, uping the anti of your newly forming escape plan.

"That's okay, love. Everything takes time. A maid will bring you to me when you are done dressing. And oh, Eunji?" Dr. Kim retorted back truly thinking that you had finally given in to him.

"Y-yes..." you whispered again wondering if he had caught on to your lie already but you knew he did when he spoke to you again.

"You can call me Jongin or Kai if you are uncomfortable calling me by my birth name." Dr. Kim said before he left you alone inside of the room. You blew out a relieved sigh at his calm exit from the bedroom.

Soon after a maid came in to the room as he had foretold you one would. She led you in to the bathroom as another maid came in to gather the tray from the pervious day replacing it with your current breakfast. You took a deep intake of air before exhaling it. This was going to be a long day but well worth in the end when you finally got a taste of freedom away from Dr. Kim.


End file.
